Snaily Right Back at Ya!
Snailiad show Snaily snail have to fight rainbow snail with rainbow snail's monsters. Lololo and Lalala are named fofofo and fafafa. #Won't you take me to...Blobby town!?- Snaily goes to blob town #Stomp down- snaily has a stomp down with Stompy and Bam bam rock(Stone) #Grass attack- Snaily challenges provadddas to a speed-earing contest #Psychic powers- Snaily see psycho iris turn to a monster that rainbow rain do #Fofofo and Fafafa- Snaily meets lololo and lalala as friends. #Oh no giant spikey is here- Snaily have to fight giant spikey(Needle) #Igioo attack- Snaily have to fight the cannonigoos(Freeze) #Boomerang battle- Snaily have to fight shellbreaker(Cutter #My pets are nice- Rainbow Snail buys 4 scrafies to make that boom on snaily #Scatchy and the twizzies- Twizzies and Tookeies are helping scatchy to attack snaily #My friend blobby is turn to a blob-zooka- Snaily see his friend blobby turn to a blob-zooka that rainbow do #Marx attack- Marx is here now nova is here to attack snaily #Acidic slime stinks- Snaily have to fight that slimey boss. #Machine to two- Two Marx Two Stompes will attack snaily #Whispy wood like apples- Snaily and Dyna blade chicks are eating whispy wood's apple but rainbow snail trap whispy wood and make sponge squids come. #What a long, strange trip it has been- Dragon snail guides snaily through sea of endless, but wierd things happen along the path. #Spider fight- Snaily see a monster spider. #Flamers and Hotheads- Spinny Flaze with some flamers and hothead are attacking snaily. #That evil knight snail- Knight snail is attacking moon snail but snaily have to save moon snail. #Daroch batte- Snaily fight daroch but dark matter here. #Bullet bill battle- Some hazelnut tanks and kabula are attacking snail town. #The attack of the crabs- Crabs and Mega crabs come. #Drawin's dread- Snaily beats drawin and save the whole snail world. #I hate holy master claw- The snail town was no doom but they fight block-o-block. #Dark dyna- Rainbow Snail make dyna blade dark and kill snaily later he fights dark dyna. #Chief Turtle- The turtle on snailiad was making pizza for the snails but sponge squids appear in eat his pizza. #Chief Turtle Part 2- Snaily fights sponge squids and spika was along with blib (They made a cameo in the ending of the episode and snaily and buddy run to see them). #Spika & Blib- Spika was along with blib rainbow snail turn blib to blib-zooka and turn spika to giant spika just like the episode my friend blobby is turn to a blob-zooka. #Snaily RUN!- Snaily runs of the big cometo from snailiad 5 that he is the snail named moon snail. #Buddy bud vs the big cometo- Big cometo stole snaily and buddy bud beat him and he is now moon snail. # 3D-Snaily 3D- Snaily was a big moun that rainbow snail says and he made lobzilla a big lobster and freeze every one but buddy and snaila and the turtle are on the car and find snaily and snaily find grass walks and he find a lobster calling him (MONSTER DEVIL ENEMY) and hurt him and snaily beat him and he turn big and snaily got chase by him and he freezing snail now. Snaily 3D part 2- Snaila using snaily to get the rainbow wave but fail and snaily turn kabuki and kill lobzilla and save the snail world and the turtle was happy about lobsters. Trivia *Episode 1 is a parody of the song "Funky town" *Episode 4 is name like that game from psycho waluigi that say Psychic powers. *Episode 9 look more like king dedede pet episode from "kirby right back at ya!". *The show is like "Kirby;right back at ya!" *Magic Blob is the only blob who's only in episode 3 shrinking rainbow snail REALLY small provaddda going to eat rainbow snail like what kamek did to yoshi in the yoshi insland game and the GBA remake (Prince Froggy was also in tentis attack but he's friendly) made remixs of this game. Category:Show